Labels are commonly used to secure printed indicia to packages to indicate shipping or other information. In the instance of a shipping use, a customer is often provided with a label that is separate from the package to be shipped. The separate label will be enclosed within a package shipped to the customer containing a purchased item. The separate label is generally preprinted for use if the customer wants to return the item. The customer is generally responsible for properly preparing the label for adhesion to the package by removing a liner. The customer must then properly position it and affix the label. Difficulties during use may arise if the separate label is lost, becomes damaged, or is improperly positioned on the package.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide a shipping return label that reduces the frequency of times item return labels are lost, damaged, or improperly positioned.